


love n' larceny

by emeraldaaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, BECAUSE STUFF DIDNT ALIGN WITH THE SUMMARY, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, REWRITE OF THIEVERY, Romance, Roommates, Shuichi is a detective, Slow Burn, but not really, hajime has common sense, hajime is a cop, kokichi is acquainted with nagito lolol, phantom thief nagito, shuichi is smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldaaa/pseuds/emeraldaaa
Summary: Hajime Hinata and Saihara Shuichi are paired together to work together on a phantom thief case in a city far from their hometown. A particularly tricky one to solve, but Hajime has been having consistent run-ins with the phantom thief in question by pure luck(whether it's his luck or the thief's...bad luck? He isn't sure).Having to move away from their hometown, Shuichi and him also finds a new temporary apartment and roommate.Shuichi, however, has been less focused on the phantom thief, but more on his acquaintance, who he has yet to figure out is his intriguing enigma of a friend and new roommate, Kokichi Ouma.When secrets are unraveled, how will everyone react? It's inevitable that once the case has been solved, their new lives with their roommates will be stripped away from them anyway.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. and they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi and hajime moving in with their new roommates!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so lemme clarify
> 
> nagito does not have frontotemporal dementia in this au
> 
> AND THIS IS A REWRITE OF THIEVERY, SO IF THE SUMMARY SEEMED FAMILIAR ITS BECAUSE THIS IS A COMPLETE REWRITE (basically nothing is the same hahahhaa)

Hajime grumbled in disbelief as he set the last of his boxes down in his new apartment. Taking a look around his new temporary home, he let a smile slip onto his face. 

Shuichi and him had to move for a specific case that the two of them were assigned to, one about a phantom thief, as the robberies seemed to have centered around the area they had moved to. It would make things significantly easier for them, or so they were told. So, with this in mind, he had kissed the comfort of his home goodbye, before getting in the car with the detective he had been assigned to assist in the case and driving to their new apartment complex. They had different roommates and were a floor separate from each other, but they managed to find apartments with roommates in the same building.

So with all of this in mind, Hajime had just come around to wonder where his roommate was. When suddenly, the entrance door to his new apartment made a _click_ sound, and opened. At the doorway, a man with platinum blonde hair and peachy tips stood panting.

"Hello?" Hajime questioned slowly, making a mental note in his mind that this was most likely his roommate, and there was no point in asking questions or freaking out. 

"Hi! It's me Nagito Komaeda, we uh, talked over the internet about the roommate thingy," the other person seemed to have collected his thoughts, as he straightened his back and let his words tumble out. Hajime nodded in acknowledgement, before beginning to push the boxes in a far corner. Nagito just stood at the door awkwardly, when Hajime realized he should probably answer with words.

"Nice to meet you Komaeda, I'm Hajime Hinata," he responded as he pushed the last of the boxes into the corner, then turned around to give Nagito a smile, just so his first impression doesn't suck. Nagito answered by letting out a shaky breath, he must've been nervous. Which made some sense, so Hajime didn't comment on it.

"Uh, would you like help?" Nagito finally responded, sounding hesitant, like he wasn't sure whether Hajime would appreciate the offer or not. Despite this, Nagito had already stepped forward and picked up a box.

"Thanks," Hajime expressed his gratitude quickly, after all it would probably be the most efficient way of getting things done. They needed time to talk about living arrangements anyways, so the quicker everything was put away the better.

Hajime decided he didn't absolutely hate having to move out temporarily, as his new roommate's first impression was quite bearable. He wondered how Shuichi was dealing with his roommate.

-

Shuichi wasn't as fortunate as Hajime when it came to roommates, as the moment his roommate busted down the door to let Shuichi in, he could already tell that he would be a handful.

He had been about to insert his new apartment key, but before he could even touch the doorknob, the door flung open. There, inside of the apartment, stood a shorter boy with very _colorful_ attire. The boy's hair stuck up in weird ways and his face was screwed tight into a mischievous smile. 

"A-ah, hi, um-" Shuichi started, still a bit dazed by the boisterous presence the other radiated.

"You're Saihara-chan! Right?" The purple-haired boy interrupted Shuichi giddily, subtly bobbing his head.

"Yes, uh you must be Ouma," Saihara responded in a small voice, longing to cover his eyes with a hat that no longer lived on his head. 

"Wow, way to steal my spotlight...I had this grand introduction planned and everything," Kokichi's voice lowered, a pout forming on his face. Shuichi almost began immediately apologizing, until Kokichi spoke again, "but that was a lie!"

A lie, huh? Well, his roommate would definitely be entertaining at least. Did Shuichi want that in a roommate? More or less, but it could be worse. He hopes.

Kokichi moved out of the doorway to let Shuichi in, which he did. He didn't bring much stuff here, unlike Hajime, who had basically moved his entire apartment to his new one. Since their move was temporary, Shuichi had just brought the essentials. He could carry the three boxes himself, after all he really didn't want to burden his roommate with not-really-heavy-lifting on the first day. Pushing them in, Shuichi glanced at Kokichi.

"So, uh, where would my room be?" 

Kokichi smiled, "The bathroom!"

Shuichi bit his lip, wondering whether to call Kokichi out on his obvious lie or not. They had talked about living arrangements over text, but today was the first time Shuichi had really entered the apartment. He had left Hajime to do that and come back with judgement, since he was usually brutally honest.

"You should stop thinking so hard, I could totally see your brain wiggling back there," Kokichi pointed two fingers at Shuichi's eyes, "anyways, your room should be down that hallway, somewhere."

"Which door is 'somewhere'?" Shuichi bit back a sigh, he really just wanted to unpack as quickly as possible.

"Boohoo, I thought you could figure that out yourself," Kokichi smiled innocently, "since you're so desperate, I'll guide you there myself!" Then he took off in a run.

Shuichi barely had time to react before dropping a box and following Kokichi. He hoped Hajime was doing better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u have headcanons for this fic PLZ ASK
> 
> also if u have ships of characters that aren't in the tags u can suggest those too
> 
> AND AND AND THANKS FOR READING!!!! ILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE THIS


	2. back on track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Hajime meet up under unexpected circumstances, but it puts them back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk totes feel like kokichi would enjoy ever after high

“A-are you watching Ever After High before your friend comes?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow at Kokichi, struggling to hold back his laughter.

Shuichi and Kokichi had established some sort of routine at that point, and he would like to think there was a little sliver of trust between the two of them, but it’s mostly been Kokichi coercing(never in an _actual_ threatening tone-- or he’d like to think) Shuichi to talk about himself.

In the two weeks that they had shared the apartment, a few things were made clear.

Kokichi, cannot and will not cook. Whenever he does, Shuichi finds out that he always adds a secret ingredient, which he figured out was a drink called Panta. The food he creates always had a sweet, artificial(burnt) grape taste to it, which Shuichi wasn’t exactly fond of. So, the two of them agreed that Shuichi would be the one to cook.

Ever since Shuichi had spilled the news about his parents being in the show business, the two of them(usually Kokichi) would pick out one of their works and they would pick apart the movie, laughing at the ridiculous parts together.

And, Kokichi’s friends were _interesting_ , to say the least. He had one named Rantaro, who was definitely a stoner. Shuichi, though a detective, never really made a move to stop this, that’s more of what Hajime would do(but both of them were currently undercover, their roommates didn’t know their actual occupations just yet). Another one of his friends definitely had a _varying_ amount of words in her dictionary. Miu, he thinks.

Today, another one of his friends was coming to visit, and that friend was bringing _another_ friend. Was Kokichi popular or something? Shuichi wouldn’t be surprised, the guy definitely had a rambunctious presence(proven when they had first met, and throughout the days of living together).

Supposedly his name was Nagito, which was sort of familiar and rang a bell in Shuichi’s mind, but he couldn’t exactly place how he knew the name.

That was until Nagito and his friend came.

“Hajime?” Shuichi inquired when he first noticed the brunette next to the man with fluffy hair.

-

“Shuichi?” Hajime raised his eyebrows. Though the two of them _did_ live in the same apartment complex, they hadn’t talked much since the thief they were partnered up to catch hadn’t dropped any hints or signs of further action in the past two weeks. He, himself, was spending most of his time trying to get comfortable with his roommate, because who knows how long this stay would be?

“Oooh! Saihara-chan! First-name basis with the stranger, huh?” a purple-haired boy smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Hajime supposed this was Nagito’s friend.

Maybe about two days ago, Nagito had asked Hajime to accompany him to meet a friend, since he apparently always felt a bit overwhelmed when he talked to this so-called friend. Hajime had first questioned the reason to meeting up in the first place, and Nagito answered with,

“He wants to show off his roommate, and I think it radiates hope that he’s excited for us to meet someone,” Nagito casually smiled, using hand motions to exaggerate his fairly normal sentence.

Hopeful was one way to put it, but it’s not what Hajime would use. Except, these past two weeks, he had learned that Nagito wasn’t your average everyday guy that Hajime had first made him out to be. He had informed Hajime about a luck cycle, leading him to telling Hajime not to worry if he ever got hurt or endangered(or was just late and not home).

Naturally, Hajime had thought it was normal to worry about him either way, but Nagito brushed it off with a laugh. Anyway, Hajime had accepted the request to come with Nagito, not expecting to see Shuichi in the same apartment.

Yet, here they were. It wasn’t a bad thing, in fact it was probably better that something happened to remind the pair that they probably had to talk about the case(somewhere more private though), even if it’s just to go over what they had.

It put Hajime back on track, and he sorted his priorities in his mind as best as he could. He would definitely have to pull Shuichi into a room later. For now, he’s pretty sure Shuichi’s roommate is saying something, so he should try to tune back in on the conversation.

-

“Y-yeah, um we know each other?” Shuichi says slowly, analyzing Hajime in the process. He would usually be the one responding to questions, but in this case he looked deep in thought.

“You don’t sound so sure about that, now do you?” Kokichi snickered in the background.

“No, we know each other,” Hajime seemingly snapped out of his thoughts and confirmed Shuichi’s very unsure statement.

“You never told me you had a _boyfriend_ , Saihara-chan!” Kokichi teased, creating a heart with his hands, then posing like a damsel in distress. Unfortunately, he posed a little _too_ dramatically, and inevitably fell to the floor, making a loud thud. Shuichi felt a little bad for the room under them, but whoever lived down there seemed to never come up and complain.

This caused the silent, fluffy-haired man to look troubled, to which he matched it up by saying, “Ouma-kun! Are you okay? I’m so sorry, this is probably because of my luck!” 

Shuichi had a hard time processing that sentence, how was any of this the stranger’s fault? He had been silent for--- from the start. He noticed Hajime scoff quietly in the background. Shuichi would have to ask him about this later, did his roommate have some sort of inferiority complex? 

“G-geez, not everything is about you, Komaeda,” Kokichi jumped back to his feet without missing a beat, stuttering just the tiniest bit in the process. Ah, so Komaeda was his name, probably his surname, considering the way the man had also called Kokichi by his last name. “Anyways! Meet my absolutely spectacular, amazing, one-of a kind roommate, Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi began spluttering at the compliments, not really knowing how to take them. He shuffled a little, trying to hide his discomfort at the sudden attention. Kokichi must’ve taken notice of this, or maybe he just wanted to mess with Shuichi, because then he followed up with saying, “That’s a lie, he’s super average and ordinary, and his cooking sucks!”

“...or maybe THAT’S a lie! You’ll never know,” Kokichi finished, with a grin on his face that stretched ear-to-ear. Shuichi saw the man with the borderline afro smile at this, which is when Kokichi opened his mouth again, “You don’t need to introduce the basic guy who's trying to take _my_ Saihara-chan’s idea of a cowlick,” he looked at Shuichi, before pointing at the pair's ahoges, a mischievous smile upon his face, “we should go gossip about Saihara, let’s go!”

With that, the energetic boy grabbed Komaeda's hand and rushed off into his room, one more visibly calm than the other.

“That...that was something,” Hajime let out a sigh, which is what Shuichi felt like doing.

Instead, he nodded in agreement, before dragging Hajime into _his_ room, so that they could clear things up with each other.

Starting with the lurking suspicion that the thief seems to be on hiatus, the two need to figure out why. Shuichi just hopes that Hajime had a similar idea and didn’t think Shuichi was dragging him into his room for...other purposes.

(Luckily, Hajime was on board and understood everything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nagito is the one with the borderline afro if u didnt know 🚬👌😎


	3. pursuing what could be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET THE THIEVES TALK MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just think that nagito and kokichi would be able to understand eachother very well but like NOT AT ALL either at the same time

Kokichi let Nagito shut the door before exhaling, waving his hands animatedly, a pout on his face. “You haven’t contacted me in sooooooo long,” he starts, pseudo-frustration wrapping around his every word.

“Ah, sorry about that Ouma-kun…” Komaeda muttered, cracking his fingers nervously. Flickering his eyes up to Kokichi, he was met with an annoyed face, as expected. He must’ve gotten bored with no heists planned or-

Kokichi coughed, his expression completely shifting into a smile. It wasn’t genuine, but that’s fine, when are his smiles ever? “I wasn’t bored, if that’s what you're thinking,” Kokichi cheekily made a jab at his thoughts, Nagito guessed it _wasn’t_ supposed to be reassurance, but he soaks it in that manner anyway. “Infact, my dumb roommate kept me entertained for a little bit, but sometimes I just crave the thrill of a theft!”

Nagito was actually surprised that Kokichi hadn’t gone and done his own heist with DICE, considering how impulsive he would get. But, Nagito also knew better than that. Kokichi was much more of a thought-out person than he made himself out to be. Not yet wanting to be a complete disappointment to the anticipating boy, Nagito remembered a certain “artifact” he had been trailing after for a while, never making a move on it. He’s sure that Kokichi had his own ideas for a robbery if Nagito didn’t come up with one. He would be fine with that, but sometimes he wanted to feel competent, though being a stepladder(as he would call himself), wasn’t too terrible(he really just wanted some pride for himself, is it so bad to indulge in his own fantasies once in a while?).

So, Nagito spoke smoothly and surely, a newfound confidence breaking his stupidly submissive persona. It was a nice experience, indulging himself like this. He might do it more often.

(nooo nagito dont pull a chapter 4 on us yet)

-

“I heard they had put some new people on our case!” Kokichi outwardly smirked, eyes tracing every detail of Nagito’s plan. The “artifact” in question was...was specific, to say the least. Stealing it could lead to thousands of theories by the world as to why, and-

and Kokichi was _thrilled_. He could barely contain his smile from reaching his eyes, as he always loved the adrenaline rush that came with heists that hold meaning. Important, crucial, _impending_ heists. That’s what this was, and it was for a singular artifact(could he really even call it an artifact?). It wasn’t a guaranteed “you-won’t-get-caught” plan, but it was definitely calculated and secure enough for Kokichi.

He had never really regarded the items that the pair(and sometimes DICE) stole. He just loved watching the faces of the policemen fall when they realized that they failed at catching the thieves(how many times _have_ they failed? A lot, that’s all Kokichi knows).

But, this item in specific was so _random_ , yet held so much significance, enough to make the news rant and go wild for possibly _years_ (that was an exaggeration, but he’d like to think of it as true) if they pulled this off correctly. And they would, Kokichi knows they will. They’ll pull it off spectacularly, and the spotlight will be on _them_.

He can see it, the headlines.

“MAJOR OBJECT CORRELATED TO BRUTAL MURDER SCENE IN THE PAST, STOLEN?!”

“AISURUKUMA TAKEN, WILL IT BE USED TO SIGNIFY ANOTHER MURDER?”

The Aisurukuma. That’s the object. It’s one that even Kokichi(one who doesn't really care for past incidents[except he does, he just won’t admit it]) recognizes. He’d be surprised if anyone his age in Japan ever _forgot_ about it. It was terrorizing, the incidents that this _plush toy_ references, all the theories and myths that surrounded this peculiar item.

“Really? Who?” Nagito cuts off his internal monologue about the infamous plush, reminding him of what he had brought up.

“It’s disclosed information, apparently, we don’t get to find out,” Kokichi scoffs, exaggerating his frown until his face twists and he’s sure that it’s not a pretty face. Nagito is silent, watching as Kokichi switches his facial expressions on a whim.

Then he speaks, seemingly picking his words carefully, “...Do you want to find out?”

Kokichi holds back an eyeroll, because it’s not a bad idea. But, he took forever to respond just to spit out such simple words. Seriously, Kokichi had his hopes up for some sort of fancy deductive moment, where Nagito spills that he knows everything and they get to create a bigger master plan together(he didn’t actually hope for this, but it would’ve been 20 times less anticlimactic).

“Oooh! Are we going to break into the police station, and steal all their papers?! Find out who they transferred the case to?” Kokichi locked his hands behind his head, a raised eyebrow gracing his face.

“We could. The police aren’t very competent, are they? They’ve lost all hope of catching us after all,” Nagito smiles coldly, obviously annoyed. Something they both agreed on was how broken and corrupted the justice system was. Partly why they had teamed up, that amongst other things. 

Nagito also has a weird thing for hope(as much as Kokichi has a thing for a certain grape-flavored soda), and if he says that the police lost hope or whatever, then Kokichi’s pretty sure that Nagito has absolutely no faith in them, and that puts the police as one of the very few people who Nagito sees as below him(it's not like Kokichi disagrees, the police are bunch of narcissistic shits in his opinion).

“But, if they ever do catch on to us, maybe even witness us as we run, we’ll know who they are too, won’t we?” Kokichi played the scene out in his head. If it ever did happen, he would want it to be as dramatic as it was in television shows(to say he really wants it-- is a stretch. He truly thinks that those types of moments in detective shows are cliche and predictable, and wonders why the detective always satiates the thief’s need to stall for time, he doesn’t think he’ll ever understand).

Nagito also seemed to be exploring the idea in his own mind, as he then proposed an idea, “Well, to maximize the adrenalizing sensation that this robbery will most likely have, why not leave them a clue? Something to work with? Maybe they’ll be more competent than the police.”

Kokichi smiles, seriously doubting the fact that it could happen, but he entertained the idea. It wasn’t bad, he just hoped their new pursuers weren’t ugly(he’d be so disappointed if they were, seriously, what is a detective chasing a phantom thief without the sexual tension?).

In any case, they do. They think of a way to point these new people in their direction, a fairly subtle clue. 

He wonders if this would be a mistake, yet he doesn’t think of the future. Just awaits for it to all hit him at once. It’s not what he’d usually do, but he lets it happen this time. He’s not very patient, yet he has a _feeling_ it would be worth it.

Feelings are dumb though, aren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some backstory on THIS PLUSH TOY
> 
> aisurukuma means loving bear in japanese, i really thought of it because of monokuma but i wanted it to have some sort of ironic name, because i took inspo off of the hello kitty murder case, where i believe a girl's head was sewed onto a hello kitty doll, and that's the sort of thing i was going for
> 
> yet the aisurukuma would be more of a significant item in a serial murder, where it repeatedly shows up in a specific line of murders
> 
> atleast thats the kind of thing i was thinking of but whatever i suck so HAHAHAH ILY THANKS FOR READING!! COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE ME HAPPY MWAH MWAH

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments with headcanons you want for this!! i have sm written already but i would totally take suggestions because idk yeah THANKS FOR READING


End file.
